


It’s days like this (I feel your love the most)

by Yuckhey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Johnny calls yuta love, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, only a little tho, they’re just dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuckhey/pseuds/Yuckhey
Summary: "Youngho... Let's be together forever."
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	It’s days like this (I feel your love the most)

**Author's Note:**

> So... this took me about two years to finish.... let’s just hope it’s not to cringe-worthy,  
> Enjoy!

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love?

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day. 

Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all. 

Youngho, a seraphic young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the royal blue water with his honey brown orbs. His cocoa colored hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation as he traced a finger along his silver necklace. The sun glinted off of his tan shoulders and onyx shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His mahogany mane brushed against the tips of his ears, complementing his childlike russet visage. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin. For a moment, he absorbed himself in these thoughts, of him, and Yuta . 

Youngho's Coffee colored orbs spotted Yuta further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely coiffure rippled behind him in a alabaster wave. His spheres were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Youngho's sight, but he knew and loved their burning Chocolate hue. He was dressed in refined garb befitting his station. His skin was light-colored, tinted with russet, and his form was slight. As Youngho drew nearer, he caught a note of Yuta 's familiar cologne: a sweet, rich lavender. He smiled to himself. It always reminded him of the time they shared. "Yuta, Love ," he called, walking towards him. 

He glanced back and a daring smile flashed across his face. "Hey.”

"It's good to see you again," Youngho said, taking his hand. "Have I kept you waiting?" 

"I like the beach. It's not like I was waiting especially for you," he corrected. They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge. 

"So, Youngho," Yuta began, "what's been up lately? Learning to cook yet?" 

"It's not exactly one of my priorities," Youngho stated. 

"Hey, but you can't be all outdoors and martial arts. You've got to have a softer side. For me?" He wrapped his arms around one of his. "Please? You said I'm your favorite. And I would just love to have one of your piping hot meals." 

"It might not taste very good," he remarked. 

"Maybe not," he observed. "But I could always move onto the next piping hot dish." Yuta smirked at him. 

"All right. I guess I can try." For that, Yuta wrapped his fingers in his ivory hair and pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Wait," he interjected. Yuta stopped two inches from his face. "Shouldn't you save your appetite for a proper meal?" 

"I think I might be rubbing off on you," Yuta murmured before he kissed him. At this closeness, Yuta 's warmth and scent were pressed closely against Youngho, reawakening passions within Youngho as he pulled him closer. 

When they parted, Yuta licked his own lips, inhaled another whiff of his aroma, and said, "As delicious as I thought." 

"Then don't stop," Youngho murmured, Catching Yuta's mouth again. 

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. It seemed to Youngho that something had been bothering Yuta for the last few hours -- or maybe longer than that. Yuta 's energetic copper crystals were cast down and away, focused upon nothing in particular. 

It really hurt Youngho inside to see him like that. Youngho reached for Yuta , tucked a stray golden-brown strand behind Yuta 's ear, and traced a finger across his jawline. "What's wrong, Yuta ?" 

"Youngho... it's, just..." 

Youngho cupped Yuta 's face in his hands, brushing his lips against his forehead. "You can tell me." 

Yuta took a deep breath and gazed into Youngho's honey-brown windows to his soul with a look full of determined sadness, whispering, "I keep thinking about him. You know, we... were together, in our own way.... I didn't want to talk about him all the time with you, Youngho. I want you to know... it's not the same. But, no matter what... when I think about him, it hurts, Youngho. He... isn't someone I'm going to forget." 

Youngho listened attentively, his eyebrows furrowing at each of Yuta’s recounted sorrows. At last, when Yuta finished, a moment of silence passed between them. 

Yuta looked so sorrowful and insecure. Youngho brought him closer in reassurance, only wanting to hold him until the hurt subsided, murmuring, "Yuta ... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Yuta ...." Yuta 's eyes began to redden, and he abruptly pulled Youngho into a fierce embrace. Youngho's eyes widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Yuta 's touch. 

"You," Yuta whispered, his breath hot on Youngho's ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun. 

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. 

"The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it?" 

Youngho lifted his head at Yuta 's words to behold the dying sun's French vermillion radiance. "It's nice." 

After a moment of silence, Yuta said quietly and seriously, "Dear, you and me... do you think this is what they call destiny?" 

Youngho clasped Yuta 's soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be." 

"Youngho... Let's be together forever." Yuta squeezed Youngho's hand and sidled closer. 

Youngho sighed with contentment and brought Yuta closer. He gazed at the beautiful sunny rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Yuta added. 

Youngho looked at him instead. "I love you, Yuta ." 

"I love you too, Youngho." 

Their lips met, and coffee strands met honey ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Yuta , his eternally faithful lover. Youngho thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/suhfiims?s=21)


End file.
